fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
Ellie & Chomp are newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Conquest who fight together, à la Rosalina & Luma. Though a duo, Chomp does most of the attacking, with Ellie supporting him. Ellie attacks too, just not in the special moves. These two have a slow speed, good jump, average power and low defense. Chomp can switch through several forms to use different specials. He begins in his Foundling form and switches forms each time he uses a Special. If Chomp is already in his Foundling form and uses Foundling, he will do it immediately. However, if he is in Foundling form and uses Acrobat, it will have start-up lag. Ellie mostly uses her bag and Band Blaster to attack, she can also wall grab. Trophy Description TBA Origin Ellie and Chomp made their first (and only, not counting this game) appearance in a DS title called Monster Tale. The game was released in 2011, developed by DreamRift, and didn't sell too well. It followed a young girl named Ellie in the Monster World with her monster companion, Chomp. The two set out to defeat the evil Kid Kings and bring the Monster World back to its rightful inhabitants, the monsters. All this while also trying to find Ellie a way home. Attacks Tilts *Neutral: Uses Melee String *Forward tilt: Ellie swings her bag *Back tilt: Ellie shoots a single blast from her Band Blast behind her *Down tilt: Ellie swings her hand down diagonally *Up tilt: Ellie uses her Launcher Attack, but jumps very low *Dash attack: Ellie rolls forward and swings her bag Smash Attacks *Side: Releases a few shots from her Band Blaster *Up: Shoots three Band Blaster shots upward *Down: Ellie uses a smaller version of Super Wave Aerials *Neutral: Ellie kicks forward and punches backward *Forward: Ellie swings her bag. This can cause a Meteor Smash *Back: Ellie's bag falls off her back, she grabs it and puts it back on *Down: Ellie uses Down Smash *Up: Ellie kicks in an upward arc Grabs *Grab: Ellie grabs a foe with her right hand (very short range) *Pummel: Elbows the foe *Side throw: Ellie and Chomp headbutt the foe *Up throw: Ellie throws the foe up and Chomp rushes at them from underneath *Down throw: Ellie shoots the foe with her Band Blaster several times Special Moves Taunts *Neutral: Chomp flies around Ellie playfully while she spins *Side: Ellie feeds Chomp a cookie *Down: Ellie looks at the screen and shoots one shot from her Band Blaster *Entrance 1: A pink bubble appears and Ellie walks out. The bubble disappears and Elite Gaurd Chomp becomes Foundling *Entrance 2: Ellie jumps out from behind a purple wall. Zippy Chomp turns back into Foundling Chomp *Victory fanfare: A short, more upbeat, rendition of This New World plays *Victory 1: Ellie gives a thumbs-up with Chomp in her bag *Victory 2: Ellie swings her bag around with Chomp holding on for dear life *Victory 3: Ellie gives Chomp a cookie. He then evolves into his Teen form *Loss: Ellie sits on the ground clapping at a slow pace. Chomp, on her lap, claps quickly Palette swaps *Normal *Secret colors from Monster Tale *Yellow hair, pink dress, white bag, white Band Blaster, red bead (Priscilla) *Brown hair, red dress, blue bag, orange Band Blaster, grey bead (Meade) *Orange hair, light blue dress, green bag, light blue Band Blaster, purple bead (Zoe) *Brown hair, green dress, yellow bag, grey Band Blaster, yellow bead, darker skin (Deanu) *White hair, green dress, grey bag, green Band Blaster, dark blue bead (Ethan) *Purple hair, brown dress, green bag, red Band Blaster, white bead (Jinx) Theme Dubthump Dungeons ~ Monster Tale Official Art Ellie and Chomp's official art depicts Ellie with her bag ready to be swung and Chomp flying alongside her. In Trailers Ellie and Chomp have appeared in no trailers thus far. Category:Characters Category:Ham's Articles Category:Super Smash Bros. Conquest Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Monster Tale (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Males